Darkness
by xEvery.Rose.Has.It's.Thorns.x
Summary: Keller Anderson was abused by her parents as a little girl, they left her to die but she didn't. Caspian and his pack found her and raised her. Now moving from her home Scotland  to America she meets a vampire named Damon, who learns her secret.
1. The Chase

I looked aroud the opening, straining to hear him coming. Suddenly he dropped down from a tree. He gazed at me, his eyes as black as night.  
>" Please, just let me go."<br>" Sadly I can't."  
>He grabbed my wrist in a vice -like grip that was impossible to escape from. Well i'd tryed being polite about it, but he wouldn't let me go and that was annoying me, so i acted my usual rude sarcastic self.<br>" What the hell do you want?" I spat at him.  
>He looked amused at my change of attitude, but not surprised, as though he knew what my usual attitude was.<br>" Why you of course" He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I must admit his reply threw me abit, but not for long.  
>" Well excuse me for not knowing what the hell runs through your vampire mind." i said just as he bit me Oww i thought as he sank his fangs into my throat, what the hell?. I started to feel faint and he drew his fangs out. He looked at me in surprise, and i realised that it had only been a few minutes from when i called him a vampire, it must have just registered with him. I wanted to say something but my vision was graying around the edges and i was growing faint.<br>" Keller" i recognised Caspian screaming my name but my vision was already going.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of Caspian's constant voice, and i had a killer headake " Oww, what the heck?" " Your awake, thank god it's been long enough."  
>" Gee, thanks Casper, i get attaked and all you care about is how long it takes me to wake up."<br>" Aw Kel you know i care about that, you know that i worry to much and cover it with jokes."  
>I knew that was true and that under his joking he was probably freaking out about how long it had took me to wake up,<br>" Meh, what happened? there wasn't supposed to be anything there."  
>" I don't know..."<br>" I'm not an anything" someone interupted I looked up at a familiar face, with the same black eyes from last night or whenever it was. He stood in the doorway, and i now realised i was in a bedroom but it wasn't mine. I started to move but Caspian intervened.  
>" Keller don't, your still recovering, besides he saved you."<br>I shot daggers at Caspian for even suggesting that i be gratefull " Well i wouldn't have needed saving if he handn't stuck his fangs in my throat." i said " I appologise for that misunderstanding, i was a tad hungery"  
>" Misunderstanding" i yell " i understand perfectly that you sank your fangs into my neck"<br>I looked at him and finally took notice of what he looked like, he was really tall, taller than me or Caspian and i'm pretty tall for my age. He was really pale and like his eyes his hair was jet black, it was long and kinda shaggy as if he'd got annoyed at it one day and hacked it off. He had strong features and in general was really good looking.  
>" God Anderson, let it go, right now the guy's letting us stay here and he could kick us out or kill us at any minute."<br>" Your point?" i asked irritated " My point is that you need to rest and can't do anything to... to fight and hurt anyone"  
>" I..."<br>"Don't bother Keller i know you, your stubborn and try to fight your way out of everything" I scowled at him, and he laughed. I hated that everyone thought i just threw a punch whenever i had to get out of something. I mean i use my powers sometimes not just my fists and feet, and sometimes i got away by other methods.  
>" I don't always fight my way out, sometimes i reason or come up with a cunning plan to escape"<br>" Yeah and other times you inusult the person that much and annoy them, that they want to kill you"  
>" Mmm, one of my many charms" i drawled Caspian just snorted and nodded his head, agreeing with me and my many charms. Through all this Mr tall, dark and irritating stood watching us with an amused look on his face. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow and he seemed to find this amusing aswell. I was really starting to feel like hitting him upside the head with something, preferably something very heavy.<br>" I appologise for being rude and not introducing myself, my name is Damon, Damon Benedict."  
>the "and you" wasn't said but it was implied, but i didn't like him so i wasn't going to be answering any time soon. As ususal Caspian had to be the polite boy he was raised to be, well some of us didn't have that upbringing.<br>" I'm Caspian Bain, but you already knew that, and this pleasent young lady is Keller Anderson"  
>" Please to meet you" Damon replied I snorted at his sudden polite anticts " Uh huh riiight, well Mr Benedict what ya got for eating, besides my neck."<br>I got a look from Caspian for being so rude, but i didn't really care because i was starving and i had a burning in my throat. " Of course, follow me and you can make something to eat"  
>" Do you have pasta? cause if you do Keller your making your Mac n Cheese"<br>" Is that an order or a request" i asked pleasently " Please" he said sweetly "Your Mac n Cheese is awesome"  
>" I suppose" i said making a big show of sighing and being all dramatic " Your the best" he said grinning at me " Uh huh, only when you want something" i said " To quote my best friend, Meh"<br>" Flattery will get you nowhere" i said We had arrived at the kitchen by then and Damon made a vague gesture which i took as that being where the food was. I got to work getting out the food and pots, and started making my Mac n Cheese, occasionally talking to Caspian as i went.  
>" Come get it" I said as i served up my plate, i wasn't actually sure if Damon ate so i didn't serve up any other plates, cause if he didn't that would just be akward.<br>" Mmm smells good" said Damon " Yep, tastes even better" replied Caspian I was about to reply, but the burning in my throat suddenly got alot stronger and i atomatically grabbed my throat and sucked in a breath of air. Damon gave me a funny look and Caspian looked like he was about to hit himself " Crap, Keller i forgot about that, you lost some blood you've got to be thirsty"  
>" Well what do you want, water? milk? soda?" asked Damon I laughed at the question, and even to me it wasn't a nice laugh it sounded hallow and harsh.<br>" Not quite" i said " Um, Keller needs blood" Caspian said Damon looked surprised for a second and then just confused. I sighed knowing that we were going to have to explain and it was hard enough to have to deal with it and be a freak, never mind explaining it. 


End file.
